The Wizard of Odds
by BreezyBriefs
Summary: A parody of The Wizard of Oz, DBZ style! ^_^ Chapter 4 is up and ready!
1. Tornado!

Breezy does not own Dragonball Z, the Wizard of Ozz, Tornado's, or anything else mentioned in this story that she obviously doesn't own. *^_^*  
Chapter One - Tornado!  
  
Bulma sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. I'ts been a long day" she said through a yawn. Vegeta's snores confirmed her comment. She sighed and climbed into bed. "Let's just hope Trunks doesn't have another nightmare tonight." Pulling the covers close, she scootched closer to Vegeta and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Mom! Mom!" yelled Trunks as he shook her violently. "Wake up!"  
  
Bulma groaned and rolled over. "What now?" she asked as she groggily looked at the clock. "It's 3:30 in the morning, Trunks..."  
  
"Mom!" There's a tornado!" Trunks shouted in a panic. "I woke up and it was thundering and...come on! We gotta hide!"  
  
Bulma sighed. "Trunks, a little thunder doesn't mean there's a tornado. Come on, I'll show you." She got out of bed and walked over to the window. "See? No tornad--OH MY GOSH!!"  
  
"Shut up!" groaned Vegeta as he pulled his pillow over his head.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks as he ran over, just in time to see a huge tornado looming over Capsule Corp. "M-mom..." he stammered out as he clung to Bulma's leg.  
  
"Just...hang on the me, honey....it'll be okay..." said Bulma, unable to move.  
**This was a kind of short chapters, most of my first chapters are. But this seemed like the perfect suspensful spot to stop at! *evil cackle* So there!** 


	2. The Sacred Rolling Pin of Oddities

* see Chapter 1 for disclaimer  
Chapter Two - The Sacred Rolling Pin of Oddities  
  
Bulma woke up to find she had blurry vision and a damn good headache. She sat up and let her eyes focus. A thick forest of trees surrounded her, but there were no other signs of life besides her own. "What the hell?" she said to herself. She stood up and looked around wearily. "Hello?! Anobody here?!" After a few moments of silence she gave up and sat back down. "This is hopeless. I don't even know where the hell I am, let alone where the rest of my FAMILY is." She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Wait a second...I'm dressed!! ...Alright! Where's the pervert that changed my clothes?!" she demanded as she shot back up.  
  
Just then Mirai Trunks came running out of the florest and ran into her, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"Hey!! You'd better watch where you're going!!" Bulma snapped at him, not realizing who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mirai said, blushing slightly. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Trunks?!" exclaimed Bulma. "You're back?"  
  
Mirai gave a confused look. "Back? What do you mean?" He looked over his shoulder. "Oh man! I'd better go...she's gaining on me..."  
  
"Who is?" asked Bulma in a confused tone. "Is some boy crazy girl after you?" She winked and nudged Trunks with her elbow.  
  
"No, Chi Chi, the wicked witch of the west is after me." answered Mirai. "Actually she's after this." He held up a rolling pin. "The Sacred Rolling Pin of Oddities. It's a possession of my fathers that holds great power. One blow in the head from this and a guy can be knocked out for weeks...or worse..."  
  
"Wow!" said Bulma. She grinned. "I could sure use one of those!"  
  
"No, you couldn't." Mirai continued. "IN the heands of someone unskilled in wizardry, this rolling pin is a weapon of mass destruction. Nobody is safe. That's why when the wicked witch and her two evil minions raided my fathers castle, I grabbed it and ran. And now she's after me. I gotta go!" With that, took off running again.  
  
"Wait! Trunks! What castle?!" Bulma yelled, but Mirai was long gone.  
  
"You!!" shouted a voice behind Bulma, cauusing her to jump. "Did you see a purple-haired young man run through here?!"  
  
Bulma turned around to see Chi Chi standing there. "Nope, I haven't seen him." she answered bluntly.  
  
"I think you're lying!" said Chi Chi as she walked over. "Where did he go?!"  
  
"I'm not lying!!" Bulma retorted angrily. "I told you! I don't know which way he went!!"  
  
"Ah ha! So he HAS been here!"  
  
"Has not!"  
  
"Has too!"  
  
"Has NOT!"  
  
"Hey!! What's going on here?!" shouted yet another voice.  
  
Chi Chi growled. "Dende! When did you get here?!"  
  
"Long enough to see you harrass this newcomer...now get out of here before I make you go away myself!" he threatened.  
  
"Fine!" said Chi Chi. "But mark my words...I WILL get you..." She turned and headed into the woods once more.  
**If you likey please review and Breezy will write more chapters for you ^_^ Dude! I rhymed! *grins*..** 


	3. The Blue Dirt Road

* see Chapter 1 for disclaimer  
Chapter Three - The Blue Dirt Road  
  
Bulma turned and looked at Dende. "Newcomer? ...Where exactly AM I?"  
  
"Odds." Dende replied.  
  
"Odds?" asked Bulma. "Where the hell is 'Odds'? And what's with Chi Chi? And Trunks?"  
  
"Odds is a magical kingdom in the east, which is ruled by the Wizard of Odds. Chi Chi is the wicked witch, who rules the dark mountainous area of the west. She's been after the wizard for quite some time now, because of the many powerful possessions he has, mainly the Sacred Rolling Pin of Oddities."  
  
"Ohh...that's what Trunks had, right?" Bulma asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes." answered Dende. "Sadly, Trunks was captured not to far from here by the witched minions. But he managed to get rid of the rolling pin before the kidnapped him." He pulled the rolling pin out of a little bag at his side and handed it to Bulma.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for me to have this?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Only if you try to use it. Here..." he took the bag off and hung it around Bulma. "Keep it in this. That way it will be safe. Take it back to the wizard in Vegetable City, and then he'll be able to send you back home."  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Bulma as she stuck the rolling pin back in the bag. "But...won't the witch be after ME now?"  
  
Dende nodded. "Yeah...that's why you have to get to the wizard as fast as possible."  
  
"Okay. Um...how do I GET to Vegetable City?" she asked.  
  
"Follow the blue dirt road." said Dende as he pointed to it. "It'll take you there. And remember, be careful." With that, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Well THIS is just great. Oh well, I guess I'd better start walking. Maybe I can find a mall along the way! Walking all that way in these shoes is gonna KILL." She adjusted the bag and headed down the road.  
**This chapter appears to be a bit short, too...Sorry! It looks so much longer when I write it!** 


	4. A Scarecrow Named Goku

* see chapter 1 for disclaimer  
Chapter 4 - A Scarecrow Named Goku  
  
Bulma walked for what seemed like days, but was really only a few hours. Finally she came into a small clearing, in which there was a fork in the road. "Oh great!" she exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and looked down both roads. "Dende didn't say anything about a fork in the road! NOW which way do I go?"  
  
"Well, that depends on where you're going." said a familiar cheerful voice.  
  
"Goku?!" asked Bulma in an excited tone as she spun around to find him standing behind her.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" he grinned. "Ya lost?" Bulma nodded. "Well then!" Goku continued. "If you're going to get your hair cut, you wanna make a left. Buuuut if you're going for a nice day of boating on Fruit Lake, make a right. Or...maybe that's RIGHT for the hair cut and LEFT for the lake...or maybe...I don't know..." He sat down on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Sounds like you're lost, too!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Heh, yeah..." Goku answered. "I was on my way to some tutoring lesson that Gohan signed me up for, but then I kinda forgot where he told me to go!" He chuckled a bit. "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure..." answered Bulma. "One minute Trunks was waking me up yelling about a tornado, and the next minute I was waking up here in Odds."  
  
"Wow! Sounds confusing!" he said through his usual grin.  
  
"Tell me about it." said Bulma. "So now I'm trying to find my way to the wizard's castle so he can hopefully get me back home."  
  
"A wizard, huh? Hmm..." Goku thought for a moment. "Do you think this wizard could make me smarter? Then I wouldn't need that tutoring lesson!"  
  
"I guess it's worth a try!" grinned Bulma. "Now all we have to figure out is...which path takes us to Vegetable City?"  
  
"Definitely left" answered Goku confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bulma. Goku nodded, and they headed down the left road.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Goku as he stopped suddenly. "We need to go right. I remember now. Right to Vegetable City, left to Fruit Lake."  
"Will you make up your mind?!" Bulma exclaimed angrily.  
  
Goku stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry Bulma! But I'm sure now. We need to go right."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Fine! But if this ends up being the wrong way, you are SO dead Goku!"  
  
"Believe me, if this isn't the right way, I'll deserve it." Goku agreed  
**Hope you liked, more is on the way! ^_^** 


End file.
